Sueños que no son Sueños
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Hay sueños que parecen reales y realidades que parecen sueños... nuestros protagonistas estan a punto de conocer lo ultimo... (no sabia que escribir de summary asi que puse Lo primero que me vino a la mente XD)


_**Sueños que no son sueños…**_

Un día frio en la ciudad del amor, con un tenue sol que luchaba contra el frio para calentar a los parisinos, las calles y los edificios estaban totalmente cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve, en la escuela los alumnos estaban en sus salones dando clases, pero un grupo estaba sin profesor, por lo tanto tenían unas horas libres, pero dentro del salón.

Unos cuantos estaban con sus teléfonos, Nathaniel dibujando, y algunos durmiendo o hundiéndose en su aburrimiento sobre los bancos.

El salón estaba en silencio y tranquilo, ni una mosca volaba, y para la gran suerte de todos, Cloe no había ido a clases, pues había pescado un resfriado por andar en pleno invierno, vestida a la moda, según ella.

Alya revisaba su ladyblog mientras que Marinette dormía como un bebé sobre el escritorio, pues la noche anterior le había tocado patrullar sola, porque el tonto de chat noir estaba ocupado en cosas de su vida diaria y ella estuvo hasta muy tarde despierta, cuando volvió a su casa a dormir solo faltaban unas 4 horas para que empezara la escuela y no durmió prácticamente nada.

Y ahora eso estaba haciendo efecto en ella, llego arrastrándose al salón y apenas se sentó en su lugar cayó en un profundo sueño, ¡ni siquiera había saludado a Adrien!, es más ¡ni siquiera miro al rubio!

Aunque no es como si este fuese a darse cuenta pues estaba igual que ella, si no es que peor.

Él tuvo que estar toda la noche en una importante reunión con su padre y otros ricachones malhumorados que querían hacer ofertas por él.

Prácticamente lo estaban rematando como modelo, aunque nadie logro ganar la "subasta", pues según Gabriel Agreste su hijo era la viva imagen de la perfección y si querían sus trabajos de modelaje tendrían que pagar lo que valía, nadie tenía tanto dinero.

Volvió a su casa muy tarde y en vez de ir a dormir, él se transformó y fue a buscar a su lady, no la encontró y regreso a su cuarto a dormir, poco tiempo después tuvo que levantarse e ir a la escuela, a pesar de tenerlo toda la noche despierto Gabriel no tuvo la consideración de al menos dejarlo faltar las primeras horas de clases y descansar, tambaleándose bajo de la limosina y se sentó en su lugar agradeciendo a todos los dioses por que la profesora no viniera, no tardo nada en dormirse, o ultimo que vio fue a Marinette entrando al salón con el aspecto de un zombi, arrastrando los pies y los brazos, la cara pálida y unas tremendas ojeras debajo de sus lindos ojos celestes, el pelo como un nido de caranchos y cara de no haber dormido en días.

No tuvo ni tiempo de preguntarse por qué estaba así, ya que el sueño lo venció y cayó rendido, ni las sacudidas de Nino y sus gritos lo despertaban.

Cerca de media hora paso y todo seguía igual, hasta que el director asomo la cabeza por la puerta _**(¿se me hace a mi o el señor Damocles parece un búho?)**_.

-buenos días alumnos, vengo a comunicarles que su profesora me ha informado que ya no vendrá a dar clases el día de hoy, recojan sus cosas, pueden retirarse-informo el director dando media vuelta y regresando por donde vino, todos se alistaron rápidamente y se fueron volando a sus casas, menos cuatro chicos, dos por estar dormidos y los otros dos por querer despertar a los dormidos.

-¡Marinette! ¡Despierta!-le gritaba Alya a su amiga sacudiéndola por todos lados.

-cinco minutos más -murmuro la azabache frunciendo el ceño e intentando propinarle un golpe con las manos a lo que sea que se tenía la osadía y el atrevimiento de interrumpir su tan merecido sueño.

-¡Adrien! ¡Arriba! ¡Vamos!-también decía Nino jalándole una pierna al rubio que parecía pegado como un moco al asiento.

-¡Adrien!-grito dando otro fuerte jalón, tan fuete que casi le baja los pantalones al rubio que ni cuenta se daba, solo dormía soltando risitas entre sueños, al parecer tanto movimiento le causaba cosquillas, el chico dejo de intentarlo y se levantó.

Los morenos se miraron y suspiraron derrotados.

-¿Qué aremos con ellos?-se preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Nino pudo ver como el rostro de Alya cambiaba de frustración a una sonrisa macabra que hasta le dio miedo, la morena mostro su brillante dentadura sonriendo de oreja a oreja y juntando sus dedos frente su rostro, su ceño fruncido maliciosamente y relajeando los ojos de Marinette a Adrien, Adrien a Marinette.

Miro a Nino y este pronto se vio contagiado de su macabra sonrisa y su mente perversa.

-tu tómalo de los pies y yo de las manos-dijo sin más la morena y Nino le sonrió cómplice haciendo caso y tomando de los pies al rubio, Alya no tardo mucho y le agarro las manos al modelo.

Aguantando la risa y con miradas cómplices levantaron al modelo del banco y como un costal de papas y lo sacaron del salón a rastras, casi terminan dejándolo caer de las escaleras.

-uff, pesa mucho para ser un modelo-se quejó Alya secándose el sudor imaginario de la frente una vez dejaron al dormido rubio en su destino, y si, a pesar de ser flacucho Adrien pesaba bastante.

-vamos por la otra-dijo Nino aguantando las ganas de reír a carcajadas al ver a su mejor amigo tirado en el piso de la conserjería, Alya estaba igual que él, al volver al salón Marinette seguía profundamente dormida sin saber los maléficos planes que hacían sus amigos, aunque tal vez luego reconsideraría tenerlos como amigos.

-baya que tienen el sueño pesado-dijo Alya jalando a su amiga para ver si no despertaba, pero no, esta dormía como tronco.

Nino se acercó sonriente a ella y tomo en brazos a la durmiente azabache, esta no pesaba ni la mitad que el rubio, así que no necesitaban de dos personas para transpórtala.

-ya quiero saber que aran al despertar-Alya venía dando saltitos emocionados detrás de Nino que trataba de no terminar rodando por la escalera con la chica que llevaba en brazos.

En silencio llevaron a la azabache hasta donde Adrien dormía desparramado en el suelo, con cuidado de despertar a ninguno bajaron a la azabache sobre el pecho del rubio y chocaron puños satisfechos, Alya tomo una fotografía del memorable momento, fotografía que luego usaría para atormentar a la pobre azabache y riendo a carcajadas apagaron la luz cerrando la puerta y salieron de la conserjería para ir a dar unas vueltas por la casi desolada escuela.

Cerca de dos horas pasaron hasta que Adrien empezó a despertar sintiendo un agradable peso sobre su pecho y unos brazos que se aferraban a él con fuerza, abrió los ojos para encontrarse en la oscuridad total, unas pequeñas franjas de luz se colaban por algún lugar iluminando levemente todo, aunque solo se podía ver la silueta borrosa de las cosas por la poca luz.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era que vino a clases y la profesora no estaba.

-mmm-se quejó intentando levantarse pero su movimiento se vio interrumpido por lo que sea que estaba sobre él, se tallo los ojos intentad agudizar la vista, mas no lo graba ver casi nada, solo la oscura silueta de lo que parecía ser una persona.

-akuma…malo…purifico…Tikki- murmuro desganada la azabache enterrando su cara en el pecho de su cómodo "colchón", Adrien estaba más que rojo procesando las palabras de la persona, miro bien la figura, pudo ver la forma de las coletas que salían de la cabeza de ella y era…

-¿Ladybug?-pregunto aturdido y más que confundido, ¿Qué hacia Ladybug durmiendo sobre él? No es que le molestara que la heroína de Paris y el amor de su vida decidiera tomas una cuesta sobre él, pero vamos, ¿Cómo carajos llego hasta ahí?

-mmm-murmuro Marinette despertando de pronto y sintiendo un cálido cuerpo debajo de ella, no recordaba nada, ni que hacia ahí, no como había llegado, mucho menos que hacia recostada sobre algo, o alguien.

-Ladybug, de seguro estoy soñando-rio el modelo viendo como "Ladybug" se iba incorporando también.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¡¿Adrien?!-se escandalizo al distinguir brevemente la figura del rubio debajo de ella, estaba súper mega confundida y alterada, aunque esa palabra se quedaba corta para describirla.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero el rubio la detuvo tomándola de las manos en la oscuridad.

-si soy Adrien, pero tranquila mi lady, esto es un sueño…creo-se dijo más a si mismo que a la shockqueada azabache.

-¿eres Ladybug?-pregunto el rubio intentando ver algo más que solo la silueta.

-mmm, técnicamente si-murmuro la azabache roja como un tomate y temblando.

-¿enserio esto es un sueño?, bueno creo que definitivamente es un sueño si tu estas en el-murmuro ella apenada al pensar que solo en sus sueños podría estar de esa manera con su amado rubio.

Adrien estaba igual que Marinette, pensando las posibilidades de que Ladybug estuviera de esa forma con él en la vida real, se reincorporo quedando sentado con la chica a horcadas sobre sus piernas, Marinette estaba ardiendo de vergüenza, alegría, pena y mil y un emociones distintas que se mesclaban en sus venas formando un coctel de emociones, su corazón palpitaba como loco, Adrien no era la diferencia.

-es un sueño bastante raro-le murmuro al producto de su imaginación, según él, que tenía sobre sus piernas.

-se siente muy real-confirmo ella sintiendo como el rubio tocaba sus manos con delicadeza, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

-si…mucho-murmuro por lo bajo el, viendo apenas el resplandor de los azules ojos de su lady, no lo pensó y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de la chica que se paralizo, sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocaron, se sentía demasiado real, el chico lentamente rodeo el frágil cuerpo de ella con sus brazos, temiendo que en cuento la abrasara ella se esfumara entre sus brazos como el sueño que él creía que era.

Movió la cabeza solo unos milímetros y sus labios hicieron contacto con los dulces y suaves de la chica, si tan solo era un sueño ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

Marinette se derritió al sentir como el rubio la besaba tan dulcemente, los brazos que se aferraron en su cintura y la apretujaban la hacían perder la cordura, si tan solo era un simple sueño ¿Por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad de besar a Adrien? , aunque en la oscuridad no lo veía estaba segura que era el, al igual que Adrien estaba más que seguro que a quien besaba era a Ladybug.

Además que se sentía tan real que superaba a la misma realidad.

Suavemente correspondió a los labios ajenos moviendo los suyos con miedo y suavidad *que sueño más hermoso* pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras sus labio se movían más rápido y comenzaban a excitarse y agitarse.

Sus cuerpos parecían atraerse como imanes mientras el beso se profundizaba intensamente y las manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo ajeno descaradamente con las manos, encendiendo y extasiando al otro.

 _ *****mientras tanto… a poca distancia de la conserjería*****_

-jajaja, ya quiero ver la cara de esos dos al despertar y estar uno sobre otro-rio maléficamente Alya mientras caminaban hacia donde dejaron a sus dos amigos encerrados.

-tal vez siguen dormidos, jajaja-rio también Nino a la vez que ponía sus manos en la perilla de la puerta y Alya se prepara con el teléfono en manos y apuntando hacia la puerta.

-¿lista? 1…2….3-conto el moreno y abrió bruscamente la puerta.

-¡¿PERO QUE…?!-grito Alya anonadada a la vez que dejaba caer su celular y Nino abría desmesuradamente los ojos y la mandíbula se le caía.

Los chicos que prácticamente se estaban devorando a besos y manoseándose por todos lados al fin "despertaron del sueño" para ver la terrible realidad por culpa de los morenos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron entre ellos al "despertar" por fin, Marinette de un salto casi termina pegada en la pared como una araña mientras huma salía de sus orejas y Adrien se pagó a la pared como si intentara atravesarla.

Ninguno decía nada, todo quedo en silencio y era un silencio incomodo, todos se miraban de reojo y colorados como un tomate, y dos de ellos hubiesen deseado jamás despertar del sueño que no era sueño en el que estaban metidos.

Fin…

 _ **¡Holaaaa!, :)**_

 _ **E aquí algo que andaba rondando por mi cabeza desde hace meses, y hoy me decidí a escribirlo, ESPERO LES GUSTE…**_

 _ **Lean esto…**_

 _ **Les quiero pedir ayuda sobre una historia, es una historia que leí cuando todavía no tenía cuenta en fanfic, es una en donde**_ Adrien y Marinette empiezan a tener cambios de personalidad drásticos, se vuelven rebeldes y los padres de Marinette tanto como el de Adrien deciden meterlos en un hospital mental, por cosas del destino terminan internados en el mismo cuarto, Marinette no saben dónde está Tikki y empieza a hacer amistad con Adrien, el ultimo capitulo que leí recuerdo que intentaban fugarse y Adrien hizo que Marinette se disfrazara de enfermera… _ **eso es todo lo que recuerdo de la historia, luego la perdí, no se su nombre ni escritor, les pido por favor si conocen la historia o el nombre del escritor me lo digan en un reviews o algo, llevo semanas buscándola y no la encuentro, no sé si la eliminaron o qué, pero si ustedes la conocen o saben algo por favor les ruego que me lo digan, necesito encontrarla…prrrr favor**_.

 _ **Gracias por leer y dejar reviews…**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis pequeños y malvados akumas… ;)**_


End file.
